La Cible
by Aelyaa
Summary: 4 ans après les débuts d'Ichigo en tant que shinigami, nous nous intéressons à sa soeur, Karin, âgée de 15 ans maintenant. Sa vie est sur le point de changer... À Karakura, de nombreuses attaques d'hollows ont lieu. Ces attaques auraient-elles un lien avec les pouvoirs grandissants de Karin? Comptez sur Rukia, Renji, Matsumoto et Hitsugaya-taicho pour le découvrir! Hitsu x Karin
1. Un Jour comme les autres, ou presque

Chapitre Un

**Un jour comme les autres, ou presque.**

C'était un lundi, comme les autres. Une jeune fille se levait difficilement pour balancer son réveil à travers sa chambre. Tous les matins c'était la même chose, cette petite machine la sortait de son sommeil et avait le don de la mettre dans les pires dispositions pour se rendre en cours... Et comme d'habitude, elle entendait sa sœur remonter les escaliers en courant pour arriver dans sa chambre et vérifier qu'elle était bien réveillée.

« Karin-chan ! Habille-toi et viens prendre ton petit déjeuner, sinon on va être en retard ! »

« Ok Yuzu... »

Oui, cette jeune fille s'appelait Karin. Karin Kurosaki. Elle avait désormais quinze ans et allait au lycée de Karakura, comme son frère avant elle. On disait d'elle qu'elle était un garçon manqué mais les changements opérés sur son corps ces dernières années l'avaient transformées. Si bien que ses partenaires du club de foot en venait à être intimidé face aux nouvelles formes que la jeune fille arborait.

Celle-ci ne s'en souciait pas tellement, elle se sentait toujours elle-même. Ses cheveux d'un noir intense étaient désormais plus longs et elle les attachait en une queue de cheval, parfois même, elle les laissait lâchés. Elle adorait toujours autant jouer au football. Elle avait toujours son caractère fort ponctué par son franc parlé, qui pouvait parfois faire penser à de la froideur ou encore du manque de tact. Mais cela la caractérisait et généralement, ses remarques étaient toujours pleine de bons sens et avait le don de refroidir son entourage. Cette jeune fille de 15 ans, elle était forte. Elle n'avait plus pleuré depuis la mort de sa mère et se donnait comme responsabilité de préserver Yuzu de tout danger et surtout, des secrets qui pouvaient l'entourer. En effet, le monde dans lequel elle vivait n'était pas aussi normal que l'on pouvait le penser au premier abord.

Karin Kurosaki était la jeune soeur d'Ichigo Kurosaki, un shinigami remplaçant. Elle avait le don de voir les esprits et de ressentir les différents reiatsu qui l'entouraient. En effet, dans la ville, se baladait des fantômes mais également des Hollows, d'immenses esprits maléfiques à la recherche d'âmes humaines à dévorer. Karin se faisait un devoir d'éloigner Yuzu de ce monde qu'elle partageait avec son frère et son père. La jeune fille avait déjà rencontré pas mal d'autres shinigami à travers les années. Ils l'avaient souvent protégés contre les attaques ennemies. Elle n'était pas aussi forte que son frère, mais elle faisait de son mieux... Bref, là, elle allait être en retard ! Hors de question d'énerver Yuzu ! Elle s'habilla en deux minutes top chrono et descendit en courant pour rejoindre sa petite famille à table. Yuzu la fixait, les mains sur les hanches.

« Kariiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin-chaaan... » commença son père qui s'apprêtait à sauter sur sa fille pour la saluer. Celle-ci l'évita habillement et alla s'installer à table, pendant que sa soeur s'affairait à débarrasser les assiettes du reste de sa famille.

« Toujours aussi exubérant le vieux... » lâcha-t-elle froidement, prenant ses baguettes en main pour attaquer son repas.

« Mais Karin~ Je m'en vais quelques jours pour un séminaire, pourquoi es-tu si froide avec moi ? » minauda son père.

« Le vieux, tu serais pas en retard d'ailleurs ? » dit-elle, toujours indifférente.

« Bouhouhou, Misaki, regarde notre fille. Si froide et indifférente... »

« Papa, je pense que tu devrais y aller ! Tu as pas mal de chemin à faire pour rejoindre Tokyo » lui rappela Yuzu.

« Allez le vieux, dégage, tu nous fais perdre du temps-là » dit enfin Ichigo, l'aîné de la famille.

Le jeune homme avait désormais 19 ans et allait à l'université de Karakura, en filière médicale. En effet, même s'il pouvait paraître quelque peu idiot, malgré ses absences répétées au lycée, il avait décroché son diplôme sans effort.

C'est sur cette matinée mouvementée que la journée débuta. Karin et Yuzu prirent leurs sacs et quittèrent la maison en même temps que leur grand frère qui se dirigeait dans une autre direction, l'université n'était pas dans le même coin que le lycée.

Sur le chemin, les jeunes filles discutèrent, enfin, Yuzu parla tandis que Karin écoutait. Les jeunes filles arrivèrent en cours juste avant que la sonnerie ne retentisse.

La journée se déroula comme à l'accoutumée, Yuzu était avec ses amies alors que Karin jouait au football avec ses amis. Cette dernière n'était cependant pas très concentrée dans le match car elle ressentait différentes pressions spirituelles en ville. Probablement des hollows. Ils étaient particulièrement nombreux ces derniers-jours et elle voyait bien que son frère était fatigué des efforts qu'il devait fournir pour les combattre. Karin sentait qu'ils n'étaient pas très forts mais leur nombre était plus élevé que la normal et c'était donc assez difficile pour Ichigo de tout gérer en même temps. Alors que la jeune fille était dans ses pensées, en train de calculer le nombre de hollows qu'il y avait en ce moment, un ballon arriva à toute vitesse sur elle.

« KARIN ! »

« Oh shit... » dit-elle en revenant à elle. Elle réagit juste à temps pour éviter le ballon, qui s'écrasa dans les filets de son équipe.

« Put*in Karin, revient dans le match-là ! On a besoin de toi ! »

« Ouai ouai c'est bon chui désolée ! » déclara la jeune fille agacée.

Le match se finit sur un match nul et tous retournèrent en cours pour l'après-midi. Les deux soeurs entamèrent le chemin du retour, Karin toujours inquiète à cause des présences qu'elle ressentait aux abords de la ville. Ce n'était définitivement pas normal. Elle devait en parler à Ichigo, mais pas devant Yuzu. Ils en discuteraient après le repas. Durant sa préparation, Yuzu se rendit compte qu'elle n'aurait pas assez de riz pour le repas du lendemain.

« Bah, c'est bon Yuzu, on pourra manger autre chose ! » dit Karin, assise dans le fauteuil alors que leur frère rentrait enfin de ses cours.

« Hors de question ! Nous sommes japonais, nous devons manger du riz tous les matins ! » s'insurgea la cuisinière.

« Ok ok, va le chercher ton riz alors ! »

« Non, tout est en train de cuire ! J'irai après le repas. »

« Si tu veux, je peux y aller, je fais rien là. »

« Si tu y vas, tu seras en retard pour le dîner. Tu sais bien que je déteste quand on mange froid. »

« Ok ok, je te laisse t'en occuper alors. » dit la brune, décidée à ne pas contredire sa soeur.

Le repas se déroula sans encombre, calmement pour une fois. Ce calme était probablement dû à l'absence du chef de famille. Yuzu interrogeait comme d'habitude son frère pour savoir comment sa journée s'était déroulée. Celui-ci était assez évasif. Évidemment, il ne pouvait pas dire à sa soeur qu'il l'avait passée à courir en ville pour éliminer des monstres mangeurs d'âmes.

« Merci Yuzu pour ce bon repas ! » dit le roux, une fois ses plats terminés.

« De rien Ichi-nii » dit la douce fille, contente que le repas ait plus à son frère.

« C'est vrai, c'était excellent » ajouta Karin, déposant ses baguettes sur son bol vide.

« Parfait. Je débarrasse puis je vais chercher le riz ! »

« Appelle-moi quand tu es rentrée et on regardera le film dont tu me parlais tantôt. » lui dit Karin, alors que toutes deux se levaient de table.

Leur frère était déjà monté, Karin commença à débarrasser et dit à sa soeur d'aller directement acheter le fameux riz. La table enfin propre, Karin monta enfin les escaliers en direction de la chambre de son frère. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir quatre autres personnes dans la chambre du roux. Elle ne put prononcer un mot que déjà, une rousse à forte poitrine lui sautait dans les bras :

« Kariin-chan ! Tu as tellement grandi ! Comme tu es mignonne comme ça, hein Taicho ? » dit la rousse, serran la pauvre fille entre ses seins.

Le concerné, qui était adossé contre le mur de la chambre, tourna le regard pour échapper un soupir bruyamment. Décidément, sa vice-capitaine ne changerait jamais. Rukia intervint calmement :

« Matsumoto, je pense que Karin voudrait respirer. »

« Oh ! » s'exclama la rousse en laissant sa prise de retirer de son étreinte.

« Nan mais t'es folle Rangiku ! Tu voulais me tuer ou quoi ? » s'exclama la Kurosaki, énervée.

« Tu te souviens même de mon nom ! » dit joyeusement Matsumoto, sans se soucier des plaintes de la jeune fille.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais faudrait peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez encore tous débarquer dans ma chambre ? » s'énerva Ichigo.

« C'est bon, on va y venir idiot ! » dit Renji.

« Répète un peu pour voir. » répondit alors Ichigo.

Rukia s'interposa entre les deux :

« On va pas y arriver comme ça » leur dit-elle, les fixant tout deux avec un regard noir.

« Avant de commencer,... » commença le capitaine Hitsugaya, qui se tourna vers la jeune Kurosaki, son regard froid et dur comme à son habitude, « Karin, tu ne peux pas assister à cette réunion. »

La jeune fille vit rouge. Depuis quand on lui disait de sortir d'une pièce, dans sa propre maison ? Elle avait beau apprécier Toshiro, ce n'était pas une raison pour celui-ci de lui parler ainsi.

« Depuis quand je ne peux même plus aller où je veux dans ma maison ? Puis, c'est pas moi qui me pointe une semaine en retard hein ! J'ai le droit de savoir aussi pourquoi il y a tant de hollows en ville en ce moment ! Alors je ne bouge pas d'ici, que ça te plaise ou non Toshiro ! » s'exclama la jeune fille d'une traite.

Tous, sauf Ichigo, regardèrent surpris la jeune fille. Le capitaine Hitsugaya n'allait certainement pas accepter que quelqu'un lui parle sur ce ton... Seule Rangiku nota l'utilisation du prénom du Capitaine. Les deux jeunes gens se fixèrent, l'une d'un regard résolu, l'autre, d'un regard inquisiteur. C'est le second qui baissa les yeux, après tout, pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas savoir ? Eux-même n'avaient pas beaucoup d'informations...

« C'est bon, tu peux rester Karin. » dit alors l'homme au cheveux gris.

La jeune fille s'avança vers lui, le sourire retrouver. Elle se posta devant le jeune homme, une main sur les hanches, l'autre se dirigeant vers la tête du capitaine de la dixième division.

« Ah bah tu vois, quand tu veux ! » dit-elle, tapotant activement la tête du garçon, qui depuis le temps, avait pris quelques centimètres. Bien sûr, elle avait grandit mais le capitaine également et celui-ci la dépassait de quelques centimètres ce qui rendait la scène amusante.

« N'abuse pas. » dit le garçon aux yeux azurés, en attrapant la main de la jeune fille pour l'empêcher de continuer son geste. De son côté, Rangiko gloussait tandis que les autres étaient abasourdit par cette scène totalement inattendue à laquelle ils venaient d'assister. On aurait dit que ces deux-là se connaissaient depuis un bail. Bref, le capitaine Hitsugaya se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

« Kurosaki, comme tu peux le constater, ça fait maintenant une semaine qu'un certain nombre d'hollows s'acharnent sur la ville de Karakura, de ce fait... »

Il ne put continuer, interrompu par les sonneries retentissantes de leurs portables-détecteurs d'hollows. « Encore ? » se dit mentalement Karin.

Tous se regardèrent rapidement et quittèrent la chambre d'Ichigo, ce dernier fermant la marche et jetant à sa soeur :

« Karin, tu restes ici ! »

« Oui, Ichi-nii... » dit la jeune fille, les bras croisés derrière la tête.

Alors qu'ils avaient tous quittés la maison, Karin se dirigea vers sa chambre et s'allongea sur le lit, fermant les yeux pour examiner la situation. En ce moment, il y avait deux groupes de hollows, l'un au nord, l'un au sud. Ils s'étaient probablement regroupé en sentant le reiatsu des shinigamis se diriger vers eux. Elle reconnu le reiatsu de son frère et de Rukia, au sud de la ville. Le troisième qui les accompagnait devait être celui du type aux cheveux rouges. Au nord, elle sentait le reiatsu de Toshiro et de Matsumoto. Les deux groupes de shinigamis affrontaient plus d'une dizaine d'hollows. Karin repensait à chacune des personnes qu'elle avait vu à l'instant dans la chambre de son frère. Rukia, une fille fluette aux cheveux noirs. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux depuis la dernière fois qu'elles s'étaient vues. Le mec aux tatouages, trop louche ce type ! Rangiku, qui avait aussi les cheveux plus court. Sa poitrine par contre n'avait pas changé, elle était toujours aussi imposante. Puis il y avait Toshiro, il avait pas mal changé aussi. Il portait désormais une écharpe bleue autour de son cou et ses cheveux faisaient moins de pics qu'avant, retombant du coup devant son regard azuré. Il avait grandit et son visage traduisait une certaine maturité. Puis, comme durant le reste de la semaine, elle imaginait pourquoi les hollows se regroupaient encore à Karakura. Genre, la fin du monde numéro deux ? Mais la jeune fille fut tirée de ses pensées quand elle se rendit compte qu'un troisième groupe d'hollows était en ville. Elle localisait leur pression spirituelle et se redressa d'un coup, murmurant :

« Yuzu... » avant de partir comme une furie de sa chambre, son ballon à la main, et sortir de la maison, pour accourir aux côtés de sa soeur.

Elle courrait à travers les rues, pour retrouver Yuzu, la peur au ventre. Elle tourna alors au coin d'une rue, elle arrivait près de la supérette. C'est alors qu'elle vit... Les hollows, et sa pauvre soeur, évanouie, du riz autour d'elle. Elle hurla :

« YUZU ! » tout en courant pour se rapprocher de sa jumelle. Les hollows étaient trois, l'un se penchait vers la pauvre Yuzu pour la saisir. Karin vit rouge et shoota dans son ballon, y insérant de l'esprit spirituelle instinctivement. Le ballon atteint sa cible, qui relâcha la jeune Kurosaki. Karin devait réfléchir, et vite ! La seule façon de les attirer, c'était de se faire passer pour un bon repas. La jeune fille qui avait pris l'habitude de limiter son énergie spirituelle pour éviter les esprits, la relâcha d'un coup. Les hollows se tournèrent alors vers elle. Parfait, elle avait toute leur attention. Maintenant, elle devait les éloigner de Yuzu.

« Alors, les petits monstres, j'ai pas l'air bonne comme ça ! » dit la jeune fille, en leur tirant la langue. Ils commencèrent à se rapprocher d'elle, la footballeuse se mit alors à courir pour les éloigner de sa soeur. Elle ne savait pas où elle allait, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était aller le plus loin possible. Elle tourna dans une rue, les hollows à sa suite et là, elle s'arrêta. Un rire nerveux sortit de sa bouche. En face d'elle, il y avait un cul-de-sac. Elle se retourna pour faire face à ses ennemis. Son coeur battait très vite. Elle regardait autour d'elle, il y avait des poubelles et une armoire en bois en mauvais état. C'était mieux que rien, elle s'approcha de l'armoire, shoota dedans pour pouvoir prendre une planche avec un clou. Okay, elle n'allait pas aller loin comme ça mais elle ne voulait pas rester là, à les attendre, sans rien pour essayer de défendre. L'un des hollows s'approchait d'elle, il ressemblait à tout ceux qu'elle avait vu jusqu'à présent mais une sorte de brassard en os attira son attention. Elle tenta de le frapper avec la planche, qui se brisa sous le coup. Karin n'en croyait pas ses yeux, elle allait mourir, là, maintenant... Elle regarda le monstre droit dans les yeux ! Non, elle ne voulait pas mourir comme ça... Elle voulait continuer à vivre, grandir, devenir forte ! Le hollow plongea sur elle...

Matsumoto et le capitaine Hitsugaya combattaient les derniers hollows auxquels ils avaient affaire. Tout d'un coup, le shinigami de glace ressentit un étrange reiatsu. Un hollow de niveau supérieur était dans les parages. Mais où ? Il parât l'attaque d'un des sous-fifres qu'il avait devant lui. Comment se faisait-il qu'il n'avait pas sentit le hollow plus tôt ? D'un coup, il sentit le reiatsu de Karin. Elle n'était pas censée rester chez elle ? Hitsugaya acheva le hollow qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il n'en restait plus que deux, il se tourna alors vers Matsumoto :

« Je te les laisse ! » dit-il.

« Allez-y, taicho. »

Celui-ci ne se fit pas prier et parti en shunpo. Il sentait que Karin et le hollow courraient à travers les rues de la ville. Tiens, ils s'étaient stoppés ? Alors que le capitaine arrivait enfin sur les lieux, il sentit une explosion de reiatsu et une lumière s'éleva dans le ciel.

Il sauta du toit pour atterrir dans la rue où se trouvait les hollows et ... Karin ?


	2. La décision de Karin

Commentaire de l'auteur

Voilà voilà, je vous sors le deuxième chapitre avant d'aller bosser! :p  
En effet, je vous préviens, je suis réceptionniste dans un hôtel, du coup j'ai des horaires assez compliqués...  
Du coup c'est pas hyper facile d'écrire mais je vais faire de mon mieux!  
Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre Deux

**La décision de Karin.**

« Il sauta du toit pour atterrir dans la rue où se trouvait les hollows et ... Karin ? »

La jeune fille était agenouillée, les bras en croix placés au dessus de sa tête pour se protéger de son assaillant. Ce qu'il avait de plus étrange était le bouclier de reiatsu déployé autour d'elle. Hitsugaya n'en croyait pas ses yeux, depuis quand était-elle capable de faire ça ? Cette utilisation de reiatsu demandait un niveau de kidô très élevé. Enfin, le moment n'était pas le plus prospice à la discussion. Il atterit aux côtés de la jeune fille, qui relevait la tête doucement.

« To...shi...ro... » dit-elle, avant de flancher sous l'effort.

Le shinigami de glace agit instinctivement en repoussant le premier hollow, pour ne pas qu'il puisse atteindre Karin, son bouclier de reiatsu ayant désormais disparu.

Le combat s'engagea alors entre les trois hollows et le capitaine de la dixième division. Celui-ci observait la situation avant d'agir. L'hollow qui attaquait la jeune fille à son arrivée, c'était lui le plus puissant. Son reiatsu était nettement plus élevé que la plupart des hollows qui étaient en ville en ce moment. Hitsugaya décidait d'en finir avec le menu fretin et s'attarder ensuite sur ce hollow. Il sentait que la présence de ce dernier était étroitement liée à la raison de ces attaques incessantes. Il se jeta sur les deux autres , bizarrement ceux-ci s'étaient automatiquement mis en avant pour protéger leur ... chef ? Après quelques coups de zanpakuto, il les élimina facilement. C'est à ce moment-là que Matsumoto arriva sur les lieux.

« Taicho ! »

« Tu es en retard, Matsumoto. » dit le concerné.

En un regard, elle comprit qu'elle devait s'occuper du hollow un instant, le temps que son capitaine aille voir Karin. Ils échangèrent donc naturellement de place, Toshiro se dirigeant vers Karin et Rangiku vers le hollow. Le capitaine arriva à la hauteur de la Kurosaki et s'agenouilla. Il prit le corps de la jeune fille dans ses bras pour mieux l'entendre, elle était donc à moitié allongée sur lui.

« Pourquoi es-tu ici ? » demanda-t-il moitié en colère, moitié inquiet, tout en cachant ces émotions à la demoiselle.

« Yu...zu. Protégez Yuzu ... » dit la jeune fille, à bout de force.

Le capitaine acquiessa à la demande et appuya la jeune fille contre un mur de la ruelle. Elle était épuisée. Il cria alors :

« Matsumoto ! »

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers lui, tout en parant un coup du hollow.

« Ok, laisse-moi faire, Taicho. » dit la shinigami en disparaissant grâce à son shunpo. Elle n'avait pas raté une miette de la conversation, et partait chercher la jeune Kurosaki. Le capitaine de glace reprit alors le combat avec le hollow. Celui-ci réagissait vite et faisait preuve d'une certaine intelligence : chose inhabituelle pour un hollow. Décidément, les choses ne se passaient pas comme prévu.

Le combat dura une dizaine de minutes sans que l'un des opposants n'arrivent à toucher l'autre. Alors que le capitaine s'apprêtait à porter un coup au hollow, ce dernier émit un cri perçant, ce qui repoussa Toshiro. Ce cri ne présageait rien de bon... En effet, un couloir de lumière éclaira la bête, pour le ramener au Hueco Mundo. Le capitaine ne pouvait désormais plus agir, le monstre était déjà dans une autre dimension... Une fois la surprise passée, Hitsugaya se souvient que Karin était inconsciente contre un mur de la ruelle. Il se précipita auprès d'elle.

« Karin ?! Karin... répond-moi ! » dit le capitaine de la dixième division, tout en secouant délicatement les épaules de la belle. La jeune fille ouvrait difficilement les yeux.

« Toshiro... »

« Tu es capable de te lever ? » dit-il calmement, en cachant son inquiétude derrière son regard de glace.

« Je ... n'ai plus de force... je ... » dit-elle avant de s'arrêter, elle n'en pouvait plus. Étrangement, la présence de ces hollow l'avait énormément fatiguée.

« Ok » dit simplement le garçon. Il entreprit alors de porter la jeune fille sur son dos. Celle-ci, épuisée, ne pouvait pas se défaire de l'emprise du shinigami de glace. Dans un premier temps, sa fierté ne pouvait pas accepter le fait d'être portée mais dans cette situation, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle profita donc de cette tranquillité pour s'endormir sur le dos de son protecteur.

Dans la maison des Kurosaki, les autres shinigamis étaient rentrés et discutaient dans le salon de la demeure familiale.

« C'est vraiment étrange... » disait Rukia.

« Quoi ? » demanda Renji.

« Il y a une sorte de reiatsu étrange dans le corps de Yuzu. Puis sa fatigue, c'est vraiment anormal » expliqua Rukia.

« Quoi, elle est en danger ?! » s'affola Ichigo, se relevant d'un coup du fauteuil.

« Non, calme-toi Ichigo. Elle va s'en remettre. Rangiku vérifie qu'il n'y a rien d'autre dans le corps de ta soeur. Puis j'ai déjà envoyé un échantillon de son reiatsu à la soul society. On en saura plus dans les prochains jours... »

C'est sûr ces mots que le groupe de Shinigamis fut interrompu par l'arrivée du capitaine à la chevelure argentée. Voyant Karin sur les épaules du shinigami, Ichigo se précipita sur eux.

« Karin, Karin ! Tout va bien ?! Réponds-moi ! » s'époumona le grand frère.

« Elle dort, Kurosaki. Alors si tu ne veux pas la réveiller, tu ferais mieux de... » dit Hitsugaya, interrompu par le murmure de la jeune fille aux cheveux de jais.

« Ichi-nii... » la jeune fille émergeait de sa petite sieste improvisée sur le dos de Toshiro. Le garçon lançait un regard accusateur sur le grand frère de Karin, qui l'avait réveillée.. En effet, le capitaine Hitsugaya avait préféré marcher pour rentrer, pour ne pas déranger son amie dans son sommeil. Ces efforts étaient gâchés.

« Ichi-nii... » alors, reprenant ses esprits, la jeune fille se releva brusquement sur le dos de son ami.

« Yuzu, où est Yuzu ? » dit-elle d'un coup.

« Elle est dans sa chambre mais toi, comment ... » répondit Ichigo.

« Et comment elle va ? » dit la jeune fille, voulant maintenant se défaire de l'emprise du shinigami de glace.

« Karin, calme-toi. » dit calmement Toshiro.

« Non, je ne veux pas me calmer ! Il faut que j'aille voir Yuzu ! » dit-elle, totalement dissipée. Elle se dégageait enfin mais alors qu'elle voulait se lancer dans les escaliers, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Elle fut rattrapée de justesse par les bras rassurants du capitaine de la dixième division, qui la regardait avec un regard de reproches. La jeune fille se pinçait les lèvres.

« Karin ! Comment tu vas ? Tu veux que j'appelle Inoue ? » dit précipitamment Ichigo, voyant l'état de sa soeur.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour Yuzu elle dort maintenant. Elle a perdu beaucoup d'énergie mais sa vie n'est pas en danger. » la rassura Rukia.

« Je vais bien Ichi-nii, je... J'ai juste besoin de voir Yuzu. »

« D'accord, je vais te porter alors... » dit son frère avant de se faire interrompre par Toshiro.

« C'est bon Kurosaki, je m'en occupe. » dit le garçon, sur un ton sans appel. Il prit Karin dans ses bras instantanément et commença à monter les escaliers.

« Ok, je te laisse t'en charger Toshiro. » dit le roux, surpris de la réaction du shinigami.

« C'est Capitaine Hitsugaya pour toi. » répondit calmement le concerné, provoquant un petit rire de la part de Karin.

Ichigo ne s'en formalisa pas et retourna dans le salon avec Rukia, pour discuter de la situation avec Renji, le temps que le capitaine Hitsugaya et sa vice-capitaine redescendent.

En haut, le capitaine Hitsugaya marchait vers la chambre de Karin mais celle-ci le reprit :

« Non, celle de Yuzu est en face. On a chacune notre chambre maintenant. » expliqua-t-elle au shinigami. Celui-ci se dirigea donc vers la chambre de Yuzu où il retrouva la jeune fille, allongée sur son lit, et Matsumoto qui terminait un scan complet de son corps. En effet, même si elle était une combattante, comme beaucoup d'autres shinigamis, elle avait des connaissances en premier secours et était capable d'analyser le reiatsu de la jeune fille.

« Matsumoto » dit le capitaine, une fois entré dans la pièce.

« Taicho ? Karin-chan ! » s'exclama Rangiku.

« Je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas. » dit la jeune fille, gênée par l'inquiétude que son état générait autour d'elle.

La shinigami aux cheveux roux se leva pour laisser la place à son capitaine qui allongea Karin auprès de sa soeur. Celle-ci le remercia et se tourna vers sa soeur. Elle lui prit la main, une larme coula le long de sa joue, et elle ferma les yeux. Elle était si fatiguée... Toshiro regarda la scène d'un regard qu'on ne lui connaissait pas... Un regard inquiet et doux à la fois. Matsumoto ne rata pas cela mais pour une fois, elle ne fit aucune remarque. La situation ne s'y prêtait pas. Malgré tout, cette arrivée de Karin dans les bras de son capitaine ressortirait bien un jour, elle se le promettait intérieurement. Alors, sans un mot, les deux shinigamis quittèrent la pièce pour laisser les jeunes filles se reposer.

Karin, aux portes du sommeil, pensait. Elle s'en voulait tellement... Elle avait réagi trop lentement... Son impuissance avait nui à sa petite soeur... Elle ne pouvait pas se le pardonner. Elle ne pouvait pas toujours se reposer sur son grand frère. Que ferait-elle le jour où il ne serait pas là, si aucun autre shinigami ne serait dans le coin ? Du temps où Ichigo avait perdu ses pouvoirs, elle se rendait chez Urahara pour profiter de certains produits, pour éloigner les hollows de sa famille. Mais ça ne suffisait pas... Tiens... Urahara... La jeune fille prit alors sa décision. Elle savait. Elle devait devenir plus **forte**.


	3. Cible : Localisée

Chapitre Trois

**Cible : localisée.**

« La jeune fille prit alors sa décision. Elle savait. Elle devait devenir plus **forte**. »

Alors que Karin s'endormait sur cette promesse silencieuse faite à elle-même, en bas, les shinigamis s'étaient rassemblés pour échanger les informations.

« Bon, récapitulons, quatre groupes d'hollows sont arrivés en ville en même temps » dit Rukia, assise sur l'accoudoir d'un fauteuil.

« Ils se sont regroupés, comme s'ils avaient senti notre arrivée. » ajouta Rangiku, assise dans le fauteuil.

« Pendant ce temps, les gamines se sont faites attaquées. » dit encore Renji, assis dans le fauteuil d'en face, les jambes écartées et les coudes appuyés sur celles-ci et les mains en poing.

« Et les hollows étaient tous des faiblards. » fini Ichigo, assis également, appuyé contre le dossier du fauteuil, les bras croisés contre son torse.

Une mouche aurait volé dans le salon que l'on aurait pu l'entendre.

Ils attendaient tous des informations du capitaine Hitsugaya, or celui-ci semblait ailleurs. En effet, il repensait à l'attaque que Karin et Yuzu avait essuyée. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment...

« Taicho ? » dit Matsumoto pour le ramener à la discussion.

Le concerné reprit ses esprits et regarda ses collègues surpris avant de reprendre son regard habituel.

« Il y en avait un plus puissant, dans le groupe qui a attaqué tes sœurs, Ichigo. » dit enfin le jeune homme aux cheveux argentés, appuyé contre un mur du salon, les bras croisés.

« Tiens... » dit Rukia, portant sa main à son menton, en signe de réflexion.

« Je n'ai rien senti de spécial » dit Matsumoto.

« Moi non plus » dit Renji.

Personne ne demanda à Ichigo, tout le monde savait à quel point il était nul pour détecter le reiatsu des autres. Le shinigami de glace reprit la parole :

« Demain, je parlerai au Capitaine-Commandant » lâcha-t-il.

La surprise se lisait sur le visage des shinigamis. Déjà, alors qu'ils manquaient d'informations ?

« Pourquoi, Hitsugaya-taicho ? » demanda Renji.

« Nous n'avons pas assez d'éléments pour ... » commença Rukia avant de se faire interrompre par son supérieur.

« Les hollows ont été attiré par notre reiatsu et par celui des soeurs d'Ichigo. C'est assez pour savoir qu'ils en ont après les shinigamis ou ceux qui s'y rapprochent. » expliqua brièvement Toshiro. Les autres comprirent enfin où il voulait en venir.

En effet, en ville, il y avait Ichida, Chad, Inoue et encore d'autres amis d'Ichigo qui possédaient un certain reiatsu. Ichigo savait que ses amis intervenaient souvent durant les attaques d'Hollows, mais ces derniers n'allaient pas à leurs rencontres, contrairement à lui qui attirait ces hollows continuellement en ce moment. Ce qui voulait dire que les hollows n'étaient pas attirés par le type de reiatsu qui émanait de ses amis ?

« Mais, pourquoi les shinigamis ? Pourquoi les soeurs d'Ichigo ? » demanda Rukia.

« J'ai ma petite idée là-dessus mais je dois en parler avec le capitaine-commandant avant. Nous verrons dans les prochains jours si ça se vérifie. » répondit Toshiro, toujours mystérieux dans ses propos.

« Mais... si j'ai raison, Ichigo, tes soeurs sont en danger... » ajouta-t-il, avec un pincement au coeur. Pourquoi donc cela lui faisait « mal » d'imaginer cette opportunité, il ne le savait pas. Mais il vu que son annonce avait inquiété les shinigamis de la pièce.

« Pourquoi... Tu nous as débarrassé de ce hollow, non ? » dit Ichigo.

« Non » répondit simplement le capitaine de glace, lèvres pincées et le regard d'une froideur à toute épreuve.

« Put*in, comment tu n'as pas pu le dégommer ?! » s'énerva Ichigo. Il ne pouvait accepter que ses soeurs soient en danger à cause d'une histoire de shinigami et ne comprenait pas comment un capitaine n'avait pas pu battre un hollow.

« Il est retourné au hueco mundo. » répondit simplement Toshiro pour couper court à toute autre remarque. Pas besoin qu'Ichigo ne lui fasse ressentir sa faiblesse. Il s'en voulait déjà assez d'avoir laisser partir ce monstre sans pouvoir réagir. Les choses n'avaient toujours pas changées... Il était toujours faible... Le capitaine était en proie à d'innombrables tourments mais son aptitude à ne pas extérioriser ses sentiments lui servit encore une fois à ne pas montrer aux autres à quel point il était perturbé.

Un silence de plomb tomba dans le salon. Ichigo bouillait littéralement de rage. Il ne laisserait personne toucher à ses petites soeurs. Après un moment, Rukia se leva pour rejoindre Ichigo et poser une main rassurante sur son épaule.

« On les protégera avec toi. Tu peux compter sur nous. » dit-elle, naturellement. Cette simple phrase suffit à détendre Ichigo. C'est vrai, il n'était pas seul. Renji et Rangiku affichèrent également un sourire rassurant à l'adresse de leur ami le shinigami remplaçant.

« Dès que j'aurai les résultats d'analyse du reiatsu étranger qui était dans le corps de ta soeur, je vous les communiquerai. » dit Matsumoto.

« En attendant, Renji, Matsumoto, nous rentrons. » déclara finalement le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il poserait des questions plus tard à sa vice-capitaine à propos de ce reiatsu.

C'est ainsi que la soirée se finit dans la clinique Kurosaki.

Le lendemain matin, le réveil sonna à 6h tapante. Karin marmonna une petite insulte avant de se retourner dans le drap du lit. Mais d'un coup, elle se retrouva à terre.

« BON SANG ! »

« Oops, désolée Karin~ » s'excusa sa soeur, en rigolant de la situation.

« Non mais franchement Yuzu, tu... » commença Karin assise sur le sol, se grattant la tête. Elle ouvrit d'un coup les yeux pour observer sa soeur, celle-ci était assise sur son lit, en plein fou rire. Elle réalisa, Yuzu était là, devant elle, réveillée et en forme. Elle sauta sans réfléchir sur sa soeur pour la serrer dans ses bras.

« Mais Karin, tu fais quoi là ? » dit-elle surprise. Elle repensa alors à la veille puis resserra l'emprise de sa soeur.

« C'était encore ces monstres, c'est ça ? »

Karin ne répondit pas...

Yuzu était au courant de certaines choses sur le monde spirituel, car elle avait accueilli Ichigo à son retour de la Soul Society, après l'affaire du shinigami remplaçant. Mais on ne lui avait raconté que les grandes lignes et on évitait de l'impliquer dans les affaires de ce monde étrange.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais bien. »

Toujours pas de réponse de Karin.

« Allez, viens, il faut aller manger ! Tu m'aides à faire à manger aujourd'hui hein ! »

Karin desserra son emprise pour arborer un sourire éblouissant à l'attention de sa soeur.

« D'accord ! »

Les deux jeunes filles descendirent enfin pour aller en cuisine.

« OH... » s'exclama alors Yuzu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, tu as mal quelque part ? » s'inquiéta Karin.

« Non. Mais on n'aura pas de riz ce matin. » dit-elle sérieusement.

Les jeunes filles se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

La préparation du regard se déroula dans la bonne humeur et vers 7h20, Ichigo descendit pour découvrir avec plaisir que ses deux soeurs allaient bien et discutaient tranquillement en cuisine. Rukia le suivait de près.

« Ah, Ichi-nii ?! On t'apporte ton repas dans un instant. » dit Yuzu.

« Te presse pas Yuzu, il peut se bouger aussi. » dit Karin, pour ennuyer son frère.

« Bonjour les filles. » les salua Rukia.

« Je ne savais pas que tu étais là Rukia-chan. » lui dit Yuzu, surprise.

« Je suis arrivée hier soir. » répondit la concernée en s'asseyant à table.

« Tu as de la chance, j'ai oublié que papa n'était pas là donc j'ai cuisiné ce qu'il faut pour une quatrième personne. » dit la jeune fille, lui apportant une assiette à table.

« Hey ! Pourquoi vous servez Rukia et pas moi ? »

« Parce que tu es trop fainéant, Ichi-nii ! »

Alors, entre éclats de rire, taquineries et autre, le petit déjeuner se déroula normalement dans la famille Kurosaki.

L'aiguille de l'horloge s'approchant dangereusement de 8h, chacun parti se préparer dans sa chambre pour se rejoindre ensuite dans l'entrée. Là-bas, Karin voyait bien que son grand frère avait un soucis. C'est comme s'il ne voulait pas partir. Lui et Rukia s'échangèrent un regard et il soupira puis prit le chemin de l'université.

« Tu ne vas pas avec lui Rukia ? » demandait Karin.

« Non, je ne reste pas assez longtemps pour aller à l'université alors je vais un peu flâner en ville. »

« Tu n'as qu'à nous accompagner jusqu'au lycée Rukia-san ? » proposa Yuzu.

« Bonne idée, merci Yuzu ! » s'exclama Rukia, avec un grand sourire.

Yuzu était si crédule, Rukia avait prévu de venir avec nous dès le début, sinon Ichigo ne serait jamais parti, se dit Karin. Durant le chemin, Karin était silencieuse alors que Rukia et Yuzu parlaient d'un nouveau magasin d'accessoires mignons qui avait ouvert en ville.

« Si tu veux, on pourra y aller ensemble, après tes cours ? » proposa subtilement Rukia.

« Oh ouiii ! On se donne rendez-vous où ? » demanda Yuzu, ravie à l'idée de sortir en ville.

« Je vous attendrai ici à la fin de vos cours. » répondit Rukia. En effet, les trois jeunes filles étaient devant les grilles du lycée de Karakura.

« Désolée les filles mais ça sera sans moi. » dit calmement Karin, le sac mis négligemment au dessus de son épaule.

« Oh non ! Tu viens avec nous ! » s'exclama Yuzu, la mine boudeuse.

Karin lança un regard dur et sans retour à Rukia. Celle-ci décida de prendre la situation en main, mais la Kurasaki aux cheveux sombres ne s'en tirerait pas si facilement...

« Ne t'inquiète pas Yuzu, une de mes amies viendra avec nous. Elle adore faire du shopping. On en reparlera tout à l'heure, vous allez être en retard ! » dit Rukia.

La discussion se stoppa là, le sonnerie de l'établissement allait sonner dans quelques minutes, les lycéennes devaient regagner leur classe.

La journée se passa sans embûches, les hollows apparaissaient toujours aléatoirement en ville et le groupe Hitsugaya s'en occupait pour permettre à Ichigo d'assister à ses cours.

La sonnerie de 16h00 retentit et les lycéens affluèrent à la sortie de leur établissement scolaire. Karin et Yuzu approchaient dans l'entrée et Yuzu fit de grands gestes pour saluer Rukia, qui était accompagnée d'une grande rousse aux formes pulpeuses. Cette dernière lui renvoyait de grands gestes également. Mais elles n'étaient pas seules, un adolescent aux cheveux argentés les accompagnait. Il avait les bras croisés et était appuyé contre le mur de l'entrée. Autant vous dire que le petit groupe attirait tous les regards.

Les deux jeunes filles les rejoignirent et saluèrent la bande. Karin était surprise de voir Toshiro, depuis quand il aimait le shopping ? Elle rigola intérieurement en imaginant le garçon dans un de ces magasins emplis d'objets mignons qui pullulaient en ville.

« Oh, Toshiro, ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne t'avait pas vu. Tu viens avec nous faire les magasins ? » demanda Yuzu.

Le jeune homme la regarda bizarrement mais la jeune fille ne se démonta pas et continua de sourire. Rukia pouffa de rire et Rangiku prit la parole, en rigolant à moitié également.

« Haha, mais non, Taicho ne vient pas avec nous ! Il s'en va avec Karin. » expliqua Matsumoto.

« Ooooooooooooh ! » dit Yuzu, qui échangeait un regard entendu avec Rukia et Rangiku.

Karin s'étouffait presque maintenant. Elle se prenait un chaperon ? Elle remarqua alors le regard que Yuzu posait maintenant sur elle et Toshiro.

« Non, Yuzu, c'est pas ce que tu crois ! »

« Il fallait nous le dire que toi et Toshiro vous... »

Là, c'en était trop, Toshiro rougit. Oui, rougir les amis. Décidément, il ne comprendrait jamais les filles. Alors, il sortit enfin de son mutisme :

« On ne sort pas ensemble ! » dit-il, en même temps que Karin.

Cette scène fit rire davantage les filles et Yuzu leur dit :

« Oui oui, amusez-vous bien ! »

Ensuite, les trois demoiselles partirent direction du centre-ville. Elles les avaient littéralement zappés.

« C'est pas vrai... » dit Karin, les mains sur les hanches en soufflant. Sa soeur n'était pas possible. Mais elle était rassurée, avec Rukia et Matsumoto, elle était en sécurité.

Elle prit alors le chemin menant chez Urahara, Toshiro la suivant à un mètre de là. Après quelques minutes, elle s'arrêta soudainement et se tourna vers lui, ce qui le surprit.

« Bah alors, tu veux pas marcher avec moi ? Tu me mets mal à l'aise, quitte à me surveiller, autant s'amuser en même temps, non ? » dit la jeune fille, les bras pliés derrière la tête et un grand sourire sur ses lèvres. Cette image de la jeune fille rappela à Toshiro une des fois où ils s'étaient vus auparavant. Elle n'avait pas changé. Alors, il vint tranquillement à sa hauteur.

« Tu ne me demandes pas où je vais ? » dit-elle, en reprenant la marche.

« Non. »

« Ça ne t'intéresse pas ? » demanda Karin, plus curieuse que son ami à priori.

« Pas vraiment. »

« Décidément, tu n'as pas changé toi ! » dit-elle en rigolant. Il était toujours aussi froid et... désintéressé de tout.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore. Karin ne savait plus trop si c'était une bonne idée d'aller chez Urahara avec Toshiro. Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie que son frère sache ce qu'elle voulait faire. Le connaissant, il allait encore se la jouer grand-frère protecteur et l'empêcher de s'impliquer dans cette histoire. La preuve en est : on lui collait un garde du corps, qu'elle voulait un peu faire tourner en bourrique d'ailleurs. Elle se dirigea donc vers le terrain de foot près du lac.

« Alors, ça te rappelle des souvenirs ? » demanda légèrement Karin, en s'asseyant sur la pelouse qui entourait le terrain de foot.

« ... »

« Tu ne t'en rappelles même pas ? » dit la jeune fille, la mine boudeuse.

« Le match contre les collégiens où tu étais blessée. Victoire 4-5. » dit-il calmement.

« J'aurais plutôt dit la fois où j'ai découvert que tu étais un shinigami et non un gamin du primaire. Mais la victoire, c'est pas mal non plus. » répondit la jeune fille, se remémorant ce match de folie qui leur avait permis de continuer à utiliser ce terrain. Ça la surprenait qu'il se souvienne de cela et en même temps, cela lui faisait plaisir.

Après quelques minutes de silence, Karin reprit la parole.

« Dis Toshiro, pourquoi tu dois me surveiller ? »

« Ton frère nous l'a demandé. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire. »

« Je savais que tu dirais ça. » dit la jeune fille en souriant.

La jeune fille, qui était couchée dans l'herbe, releva le buste pour observer Toshiro qui était resté bien assis.

« Si je te demandais de ne pas dire quelque chose à mon frère, tu garderais le secret aussi ? » dit-elle, son regard déterminé. Dans ses yeux, Toshiro pouvait voir la même lueur que durant le match de foot. Cette lueur de détermination qui l'avait incité à prendre part à la partie.

« Comme tu veux. » répondit-il, sur son air détaché habituel, en se couchant sur l'herbe, un bras plié derrière sa tête. Son apparence était trompeuse, comme toujours. Il était toujours perturbé par ce regard qui caractérisait Karin.

« Tu sais Toshiro... »

Le concerné avait les yeux rivés sur le ciel. Il était d'un beau bleu et avait très peu de nuages. Bizarrement, il se rendait compte que ça lui faisait plaisir que Karin l'appelle par son prénom.

« Je veux devenir plus forte. »

Le jeune homme se redressa pour l'observer.

« Ne sois pas si surpris ! » s'insurgea la jeune fille.

Alors, il semblait surpris ? Pourtant, Toshiro ne pensait pas que c'était ce sentiment était de la surprise. Enfin, peut-être que si en fin de compte. Cette volonté qu'elle avait, ce sentiment, il ressentait la même chose. Il la comprenait. Voilà, ce qu'il ressentait, c'était un sentiment de profonde compréhension.

« Je ne suis pas surpris. » dit-il enfin.

« Ah... ah-bon ?! »

« Oui. »

La jeune fille comprit qu'elle ne pourrait pas en savoir plus, c'était Toshiro quoi.

« Je veux aller chez Urahara. Ne le dis pas à Ichi-nii. »

« Ok. »

Leur discussion fut interrompue par la sonnerie du portable de Toshiro. Celui-ci décrocha, en effet, c'était un vrai appel et non le signalement d'hollow. Étrangement, depuis la sortie des cours, aucun ne s'était montré.

« Ok, préparez la connexion, j'arrive. » dit le capitaine avant de raccrocher.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda la jeune fille curieuse de connaître l'objet de cet appel.

« Direction la boutique d'Urahara. » répondit le capitaine Hitsugaya en se relevant.

« Quoi ? » dit la jeune en se levant également.

« On a de nouvelles informations. Ça te permettra aussi de demander à Urahara Kisuke de s'occuper de ton entraînement. »

Karin acquiesçat, elle n'allait pas se plaindre de la tournure de la situation.

Sans plus tarder, le duo se mit en route pour rejoindre la boutique d'Urahara Kisuke, ils avaient déjà fait une bonne partie du chemin. Karin avait hâte de commencer son entraînement. Elle ne doutait pas que le mec au bob accepterait de s'occuper d'elle.

Toshiro, lui, avait hâte d'avoir les résultats de l'analyse du reiatsu. Il allait également enfin pouvoir discuter avec le capitaine-commandant. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment...

Non loin de là, dans un arbre, un hollow étrange avait dissimulé sa présence. Il prononça ces mots :

« Cible : localisée. »

Commentaire de l'auteurAlors alors, vous avez aimé? :D  
Au fait, retournez sur les chapitres un et deux, j'y ai mis une image de Karin et Toshiro avec une idée de leur physique actuel :) (le physique de Bleach, quand Ichigo a 17 ans (il en a 19 dans ma fic) : mais bon, c'est pour que vous ayez une idée quoi)


	4. Protection rapprochée

Chapitre Quatre

**Protection rapprochée.**

_« Sans plus tarder, le duo se mit en route pour rejoindre la boutique d'Urahara Kisuke, ils avaient déjà fait une bonne partie du chemin. Karin avait hâte de commencer son entraînement. Elle ne doutait pas que le mec au bob accepterait de s'occuper d'elle._

_Toshiro, lui, avait hâte d'avoir les résultats de l'analyse du reiatsu. Il allait également enfin pouvoir discuter avec le capitaine-commandant. Il avait vraiment un mauvais pressentiment..._

_Non loin de là, dans un arbre, un hollow étrange avait dissimulé sa présence. Il prononça ces mots :_

_« Cible : localisée. » »_

Toshiro et Karin se pressaient pour aller à la boutique d'Urahara. Karin était curieuse de savoir pourquoi le capitaine de la dixième division arborait ce visage concentré. On dirait qu'il allait y avoir quelque chose d'intéressant à savoir chez le mec au bob.

Après cinq minutes de marche intensive, les deux amis arrivèrent à la boutique. Ils furent accueilli par Tessai, Jinta et Ururu. A peine les saluèrent-ils que le propriétaire de la boutique se présentait à eux. Toshiro le suivi et laissa Karin aux bons soins de Jinta qui l'a harcelait déjà à propos d'une revanche à prendre au football.

Toshiro se sentait un peu stressé. Il redoutait cette entrevue avec le capitaine-commandant. Il redoutait l'idée que son pressentiment soit justifié et que ses suppositions soient fondées. Lui et Urahara Kisuke allaient passer les portes de la pièce où avait été installée l'écran de communication. Hitsugaya reprit contenance et poussa les portes de la pièce. L'écran était très imposant et Urahara alla chipoter à quelque chose, quelques secondes plus tard l'image du capitaine-commandant s'affichait avec à ses côtés l'un des scientifiques de la douzième division.

« Capitaine-Commandant. » dit Hitsugaya, en signe de respect.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, Urahara Kisuke. » répondit celui-ci.

« Alors, qu'en est-il du reiatsu retrouvé dans le corps des soeurs d'Ichigo ? » demanda Urahara sans plus de manières.

« Kimechi, ton rapport. » dit simplement le capitaine-commandant.

Le dénommé Kimechi s'avança. Il prit la parler sans plus tarder.

« Le reiatsu relevé dans le système de Yuzu et Karin Kurosaki est un reiatsu spécial imprégné de Kido. Ce reiatsu a la particularité de relever des informations dans le corps de la personne dans laquelle il a été implanté. Les informations sont renvoyées via un canal que nous n'avons pas pu repérer. Le reiatsu en question disparaît en moins de 24h du l'enveloppe corporelle. »

« Mais, c'est un groupe de hollows qui a attaqué les filles. Ce reiatsu peut-il être « contenu » ? » demanda le capitaine Hitsugaya. Il connaissait déjà la réponse mais ne voulait pas...

« Non. »

Voilà, ce qu'il craignait était en train de se produire.

« Merci, vous pouvez disposer Kimechi. »

Ce dernier quitta la pièce, la discussion sérieuse allait débuter.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, qu'en pensez-vous ? » demanda le capitaine-commandant.

« Ils passent à l'action. C'est Elle. » dit simplement Hitsugaya.

« Le rapport du capitaine Soi Fon ne montre aucun changement de son côté. » répondit le vieillard.

« Elle a probablement trouvé un moyen de nous leurrer, depuis le temps. » intervint le blond aux ghettas.

« De plus, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, elle a même réussi à contrôler des hollows. » rétorqua le capitaine de la dixième division.

« Mmmh » laissa échapper le Capitaine-commandant.

« A quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda prudemment Toshiro Hitsugaya.

« Nous nous sommes donc trompé... » répondit son supérieur.

Trompé ? Comment ça... Il est vrai que le jeune capitaine n'en savait pas beaucoup sur cette femme, depuis qu'il portait son haori, il savait qu'elle était toujours sous étroite surveillance, car elle risquait de créer le chaos entre le monde réel et spirituel. Il savait qu'elle était puissante, dû à son ancienne fonction... Mais il ne savait pas comment elle comptait parvenir à détruire l'équilibre des deux mondes...

« Urahara Kisuke, pensez-vous que Kurosaki Ichigo n'était pas sa cible, comme nous le pensions ? » demanda le Sotaicho au scientifique.

« Eh bien, il semblerait qu'étant devenu Shinigami, il ne lui soit d'aucune utilité. Voilà pourquoi elle cherche une autre cible, dans sa famille. » dit Kisuke, qui semblait un peu distrait.

Hitsugaya commençait à saisir l'information. Il avait su que c'était cette femme qui était derrière l'attaque de Karin et Yuzu, car il n'y a qu'elle qui possède la faculté d'utiliser son reiatsu comme elle l'a fait. Maintenant, il ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait tenté de tuer des humaines ou encore, pourquoi elle se montrait maintenant. Tant de questions sans réponses...

« Avez-vous déterminé sa cible ? »

Le coeur du capitaine Hitsugaya rata un battement. Non...

« Karin Kurosaki. » dit l'ancien capitaine de la douzième division.

« Je vois... » répondit Yamamoto-Genryusai.

Toshiro Hitsugaya, habituellement si froid n'arrivait désormais plus à cacher ses émotions. L'énervement, la peur, l'incompréhension, il ressentait tout ça à la fois. Karin était l'une de ses amies, l'une de ses rares amies. Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qu'il connaissait d'une autre façon qu'à travers son haori de capitaine et il appréciait cette relation. Pourquoi, encore une fois, quelqu'un en voulait à une personne qui lui était proche ?

« Attendez. Qu'est-ce que Karin a avoir avec tout ça ? Pourquoi cette femme lui en voudrait ? » lâcha d'un coup le jeune homme.

« Capitaine Hitsugaya, reprenez vos esprits je vous prie. » dit fermement son supérieur hiérarchique. Ces paroles eurent l'effet de refroidir le jeune capitaine. Il perdait son sang froid. Ce n'était pas digne de lui. Alors, il reprit contenance.

« Bien. Ces informations circulent de bouche à oreille depuis des siècles, c'est pour cela que vous n'êtes pas au courant. Cette femme, dû à sa position, a eu accès à toutes sortes d'informations, dont celle-ci. En effet, pour détruire l'équilibre qui régit entre nos mondes, il faut sacrifier selon un certain rite une âme humaine. Mais pas n'importe quelle âme. Celle qui possède un pouvoir spirituel plus grand que n'importe qui d'autre. On dirait bien que cette âme est la soeur d'Ichigo Kurosaki. J'ai bien peur que son potentiel soit supérieur à celui de son frère, bien qu'elle n'en ait elle-même pas conscience. »

L'information montait au cerveau du capitaine de la dixième division. Il revoyait dans son esprit l'attaque que Karin avait subit la veille et la façon dont elle s'en était défendue. C'était donc ça. Elle était puissante, sans le savoir. Ce qui était sa force était aussi sa faiblesse... Cette force faisait d'elle la cible d'une des femmes les plus fortes que le monde spirituel n'ait jamais connu.

« Mais... pourquoi maintenant ? » arriva juste à demander Toshiro.

« Les pouvoirs de cette jeune fille doivent s'être réveillés. »

Un silence s'abattit dans la pièce.

« Il faut protéger cette jeune fille. » dit Yamamoto-taicho, reprenant la parole.

« De cette façon, nous protégerons nos deux mondes et éviterons des pertes inutiles... »

« D'autres pertes ? » demanda le garçon aux yeux azurés.

« En effet, en plus du sacrifice de l'âme humaine selon certaines règles, il faut également sacrifier la ville de Karakura, comme le voulait Aizen. Cette ville a une grande concentration de pouvoir spirituel, en cas de disparition, cette ville mettrait le monde dans un chaos sans nom. »

Hitsugaya réfléchissait, cette femme était donc prête à tout pour satisfaire sa soif de vengeance... Un bruit tira le jeune homme de ses pensées.

En une seconde, il se retrouva à ouvrir la porte. A sa grande surprise, il trouva Karin, les mains devant la bouche, le regard apeuré. Elle avait donc tout entendu. La réaction du jeune homme se fit attendre, en effet, elle oscillait entre l'envie de rassurer la jeune fille et l'énervement de savoir qu'elle les avait espionner. L'énervement prit le dessus, même si sa réprimande traduisait également une certaine inquiétude pour la jeune fille.

« Mais enfin Karin, que faisais-tu derrière cette porte ! Tu n'avais pas à être là, tu devais rester avec les autres ! Arrête de toujours en faire à ta tête, enfin ! Tu ne comprends pas quand les choses sont sérieuses ?! »

« Mais... Toshiro ! » commença la jeune fille, qui fut vite couper par un toussotement assez autoritaire suivit d'un sec : « Karin Kurosaki, avancez-vous. »

La jeune fille détourna son regard de son ami à la chevelure argentée pour se tourner vers l'écran où s'affichait l'image d'un vieil homme. Elle qui d'habitude aurait dit « Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, le vieux ? » se retint. Cette homme lui imposait le respect, elle se sentait toute petite devant lui, si fragile... Encore cette faiblesse... Elle s'avança et relevait le regard pour affronter cet homme. Elle se l'était promis, elle deviendrait forte et cette épreuve l'y aiderait.

« Je suis là. » dit-elle une fois en face de l'écran, Hitsugaya à ses côtés. Le capitaine-commandant ne manqua pas de remarquer le regard inquiet que le jeune capitaine jetait sur la jeune fille, qui elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, trop occupée à le fixer lui-même avec appréhension et en même temps, une certaine détermination dans le regard.

« Jeune enfant, as-tu tout entendu ? » lui demanda-t-il simplement.

La jeune fille acquisça.

« Alors, soit. Le Gotei 13 va se réunir pour décider de la meilleure façon de te protéger. Le Capitaine Hitsugaya va te ramener parmi nous, en attendant de prendre la décision la plus adéquat. »

Les concernés se regardèrent un instant, l'un surpris et l'autre dérangée. Ils n'imaginaient pas que les choses tourneraient de cette façon et c'est Kisuke Urahara, qui s'était fait discret depuis quelques minutes, qui prit la parole pour désamorcé le problème.

« Si je peux me permettre, capitaine-commandant, enlever la jeune Kurosaki à sa famille n'est pas la meilleure idée qui soit. De plus, elle sera entre très bonnes mains avec son père, son frère, ses amis et moi-même. Il serait peut-être judicieux de ne pas alerter l'ennemi sur la situation. Lui faire croire que nous ne sommes toujours pas au courant de ce qu'il trame nous fera gagner du temps. En effet, les choses risqueraient d'être bousculées s'il se rend compte que Karin lui glisse entre les doigts. » développa l'homme aux guettas avant de terminer sur cette phrase : « De plus, je souhaite entraîner la jeune Kurosaki après ses cours, de cette façon, elle pourra apprendre à utiliser ses pouvoirs et se défendre en cas d'attaque. »

Le Capitaine-Commandant ne répondit pas de suite, on voyait qu'il réfléchissait.

« Bien. Capitaine Hitsugaya, vous êtes chargé d'informer votre équipe de la situation. Vous rentrez avec votre vice-capitaine. Abarai Renji et Kuchi Rukia seront chargés de patrouiller autour de la maison des Kurosaki. Vous, jeune demoiselle, vous serez escortée durant chaque trajet entre vos cours, votre maison et la boutique Urahara. Dans quelques jours, nous vous enverrons quelqu'un chargé de votre protection. »

« Oui, monsieur. » dirent en choeur Karin et Toshiro.

Pour Karin qui ne voulait pas se faire chaperonner, c'était loupé.

« Vous pouvez disposer. Capitaine Hitsugaya, nous vous attendons au plus tôt. »

« Bien. »

Sans plus se faire prier, chacun quitta la pièce. Urahara tirait déjà Karin vers la salle d'entraînement, pour la familiariser avec les lieux.

La jeune fille ressentait des sentiments mitigés. Elle était contente de pouvoir s'entraîner sans avoir dû demander au gérant des lieux, elle avait peur de ces choses qu'elle avait entendue mais qu'elle ne comprenait pas vraiment, elle craignait pour sa famille. Elle aurait voulu en discuter avec le petit capitaine mais celui-ci avait vite quitté les lieux pour s'acquitter de sa mission et elle-même avait été entraînée dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Il était d'ailleurs temps qu'elle sorte de ses pensées pour observer l'endroit où elle se trouvait.

« Wouah ! C'est grand ici ! Vous cachez cet endroit sous votre boutique ? » demanda-t-elle, les yeux ouverts comme des ballons de foot.

« Haha, décidément, cet endroit fait toujours naître le même genre de réaction chez les gens. » répondit le vendeur de bonbons, avec sa légèreté habituelle.

« Pourquoi me faites-vous venir ici ? »

« Parce que c'est ici que l'on t'entraînera jeune fille. »

« On ?! »

« Oui, Ururu, Yoroichi-san et moi-même. »

« Okay, on commence quand ? »

« Demain, après tes cours. Il est déjà tard maintenant et tu vas devoir rentrer. »

« D'accord. »

C'est vrai que le temps était vite passé, il allait déjà être l'heure du souper.

« Au fait, Urahara, vous allez faire de moi une shinigami, comme mon frère ? » demandait Karin, curieuse.

« Aaaah... Les choses seraient plus simples si c'était possible, malheureusement le cas de ton frère est assez unique et il est interdit de permettre à un humain de devenir shinigami, sans conséquence. Quand Rukia-chan a transmis ses pouvoirs à ton frère, c'était au risque de sa vie. En plus de ça, il est vraiment difficile de réussir cet échange. Donc, tu ne deviendras pas shinigami, même si ça nous arrangerait. »

« Pourquoi ça ? » demanda la jeune fille, étonnée par sa dernière phrase.

« A partir du moment où l'âme à forte pression spirituelle devient shinigami, elle n'a plus aucun attrait pour la cérémonie de sacrifice. En effet, le but est d'utiliser la force brut de l'âme et si elle devient shinigami, sa pression spirituel n'aura plus la même densité ni la même composition, ce qui rendrait le rituel inutile. »

« Aah... »

« Et... si je mourrais ? » demanda la jeune fille.

« Je vois que tu as compris. Si tu mourrais, tu ne serais plus d'aucune utilité à cette femme. »

Karin déglutit. Elle décida de ne pas continuer sur son hypothétique mort qui pourrait régler la situation mais plutôt d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi on lui en voulait. Enfin, pourquoi cette femme voulait faire tout ça.

« Au fait, qui est cette femme ? Et pourquoi veut-elle créer le chaos ? » dit la lycéenne aux cheveux noirs.

« Eh bien... C'est une longue, très longue histoire... Qui a débuté il y a des milliers d'années de cela. Je vais pourtant faire court pour que tu puisses saisir. Dans la Soul Society, le Gotei 13, composé de shinigamis, fait respecter les lois et constitue les forces armées du monde spirituel. La chambre des 46 s'occupe de prendre des décisions et créer les lois. Au dessus d'eux, il y a le Roi. Le Roi qui symbolise l'unité de notre monde. Le Roi n'a été approché que par très peur de personnes. Elle en faisait partie. Elle, c'est Sakura Ai. Une shinigamis très puissante, qui a fait partie autrefois des gardiens du Roi. C'est comme cela qu'elle l'a rencontré. Ils sont tombés amoureux et ont vécu une belle histoire. Cependant, la vie les a rattrapés. Leur relation n'était pas approuvée par les membres de la chambre des 46. Elle pouvait être dangereuse. Le Roi devait rester intouchable et cette relation le mettait en danger. Il a donc été décidé que Sakura Ai soit destituée de son poste de gardienne. Après cette décision, la jeune femme fut anéantie mais également folle de rage. Elle quitta la Soul Society et promit de se venger. Depuis, nous la surveillons sans relâche dans l'attente de représailles. »

« Mais, qu'est-ce que cela lui apporterait de faire tout ça ? »

« La vengeance. Puis, en cas de déséquilibre, le Roi devrait entrer en action, ainsi que ses gardiens. Je pense qu'elle cherche à se venger de la Soul Society toute entière et même de son amant, qui ne s'est pas opposée à la décision de la chambre des 46. » expliqua-t-il.

« Je vois... »

Pouah, l'amour. Voilà où cette folie pouvait mener les gens, se disait Karin.

« Dites, Urahara-san, je suppose que vous allez mettre au courant Ichi-nii ? » demanda ensuite la jeune fille.

« Ce n'est pas à moi de le décider mais je pense qu'il sera au courant oui. »

« Eh meerde... » dit la jeune fille. La jeune fille, du haut de son mètre 60, se frottait la tête. Il fallait qu'elle rentre en plus de ça.

« Bon, je vous laisse, je vais affronter les autres tarés. Dites au revoir à Jinta de ma part... »

La jeune fille se préparait à sortir, en mettant le pied dehors, elle tomba de suite sur Rukia et Renji, en tenue de ville.

« Ah, ouai, je vois... »

« Salut Karin. »

« Yo ! »

« Re-salut Rukia ! Et toi, t'es qui mec ? » répondit la jeune fille aux salutations des nouveaux arrivants.

« Renji Abarai, vice-capitaine de la sixième division. » se présenta le dénommé avec une certaine fierté.

« Ah... Ok. » dit la jeune fille, sans plus. Elle ne se laissait pas impressionner si facilement, à vrai dire, elle ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Elle n'avait aucune idée de la dimension des choses à la Soul Society. Renji fut un peu vexer mais se retint de faire une remarque. Mauvais départ.

« Bon, on y va, Ichigo va piquer une crise si on rentre pas rapidement. » dit Rukia.

« Ouai, allons-y, sinon il va encore s'emballer. » dit la jeune fille, en menant la marche.

« Quel idiot, celui-là. » dit Renji.

« Ah, tu trouves aussi ?! » dit la jeune fille, mettant son sac sur son épaule.

« Ouai, il s'emballe toujours et n'est pas foutu de nous faire confiance. » lâcha le rouge.

« Hahaha, alors il est comme ça avec tout le monde ? Trop drôle ! » s'esclaffa la jeune fille.

Tiens, au final, le feeling passait bien entre les deux têtes de mules qui l'accompagnaient, se dit Rukia. La discussion du retour fut agrémentée d'anecdotes sulfureuses sur le roux, faisant rire l'un ou l'autre.

Quand ils rentrèrent enfin, Ichigo les accueilli à l'entrée, le regard grave.

« Karin. » dit-il.

« Oh ça va, pète un coup. » dit la jeune fille, tapotant l'épaule de son frère avant de rejoindre le salon.

Le jeune homme se retourna et attrapa le bras de la jeune fille, pour la forcer à le regarder, pour qu'ils discutent.

« Karin ! Ne prends pas les choses à la légère, c'est sérieux tout ça... Tu risques de... »

Là, la jeune fille se retourna vivement et fixa son frère d'un regard empreint à la fois de tristesse mais aussi de détermination. Elle lâcha un « Ichi-nii ! » traduisant son envie de tranquillité. Le jeune homme relâcha le bras de sa soeur. Oui, mieux que quiconque, elle comprenait les enjeux de la situation. Il se devait de lui faire confiance, même si croyez-le, il ne la laisserait pas faire un pas seule à l'extérieur. Dans la cuisine, la voix chaleureuse de Yuzu se faisait entendre :

« Tiens ! Karin-chan, tu es rentrée ? » dit la jeune fille, se rapprochant de l'entrée.

« Oui, c'est moi Yuzu ! » répondit la jeune fille, reprenant son détachement habituel.

« Oh, mais Toshiro n'est pas avec toi ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Non, il a dû... Oh et puis arrête avec ça ! » répondit la soeur, agacée par les sous-entendus que cachaient la question.

« Bon, Renji-kun, vous mangez avec nous, n'est-ce pas ? » reprit-elle alors.

« Bah, depuis quand tu connais Renji ? » lui demanda Karin, surprise.

« Il est venu parler avec Rukia-san et Rangiku-san tout à l'heure. D'ailleurs, où est Rangiku-san ? » demanda Yuzu. Décidément, les gens n'arrêtaient pas de disparaître et réapparaître dans cette maison.

Rukia prit alors la parole : « Rangiku avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire. Ne t'inquiète, nous irons manger au restaurant que l'on a découvert une autre fois. »

« Super ! » dit la jeune fille, tout sourire.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça mais j'ai faim. » dit Karin, passant dans le salon pour rejoindre la salle à manger.

« Ah oui ! Tout le monde à table, c'est prêt ! » dit la maîtresse de maison.

La dîner se déroula dans la bonne humeur, Yuzu n'était donc pas au courant de la situation ce qui rassura Karin. Elle préférait savoir sa soeur dans l'innocence, même si ça ne la protégeait pas pour autant. Le repas finit, chacun regagna sa chambre alors que Rukia et Renji quittait la demeure. Evidément, Rukia retournait en secret dans la chambre d'Ichigo pour prendre possession du placard de celui-ci. Renji, lui, se rendait à la boutique Urahara. La nuit fut calme, aucun hollow ne se montra. Malgré cette tranquillité, Karin ne dormait pas. Elle pensait.

Comment elle avait réussi à s'attirer autant d'ennuis ? Pfff, ça la faisait rire dans un certain sens. Si c'était le destin qui lui imposait ces épreuves, elle allait tout défoncer pour lui montrer sa force. Elle allait protéger les siens, elle ne serait plus cette jeune fille sans défense, comme avant. Elle se battra... Alors, imaginant son entraînement du lendemain, elle s'endormit.

Mercredi,

La journée se passa comme la précédente, Rukia accompagnait les jeunes filles en cours puis les attendait à la sortie. Renji accompagnait Karin chez Urahara tandis que Rukia s'occupait de Yuzu. Pour cette dernière, Karin passait un stage intensif de karaté dans le dojo où travaillait Renji. Le quartier étant mal fréquenté, celui-ci devait l'accompagner. Avant que les soeurs ne se séparent, la blondinette glissa à l'oreille de sa soeur aux cheveux sombres :

« Je préfère Toshiro quand même alors ne craque pour Renji hein ! »

Karin leva les yeux au ciel et répondit à sa soeur :

« Aucun risque... »

Sur ce, les jeunes filles se séparèrent chacune de leur côté. Une fois chez Urahara, Karin avait 6h devant elle. Elle arrivait là-bas vers 16h30 et repartait vers 22h30, la jeune fille mangeait sur place.

Au programme, une partie théorique sur la Soul Society, les différents types de pouvoirs acquis grâce à la force spirituelle et encore d'autres éléments : du blabla que Karin n'appréciait pas. Une partie pratique : gestion de sa pression spirituelle qui laissera ensuite place à des exercices de kido offensifs et défensifs. Une fois l'heure avancée, Karin se remettait en route avec Rukia et Renji pour rentrer chez elle.

Cette journée modèle se répéta le jeudi et le vendredi également. Karin apprenait vite, et faisait preuve d'une intelligence et d'une concentration dont semblait être dépourvu son frère. La jeune fille avait de prédispositions particulièrement quant à la gestion de sa pression spirituelle, ce qui était un point positif pour son entraînement. En dehors de ça, la jeune fille appréciait le temps qu'elle passait avec Rukia et Renji.

Ils avaient tous les deux des caractères assez spéciaux mais la jeune fille aimait ça. Rukia, cette jeune femme menue, aux cheveux noirs, avait un côté mignon et attachant mais pouvait également faire preuve d'un bourrisme et d'une franchise sans nom. Elle était brillante mais également totalement innocente sur certains points.

Renji, lui, en dehors de sa couleur de cheveux excentrique, ressemblait beaucoup à Ichi-nii, ce qui faisait rire intérieurement la jeune fille quand elle les observait se disputer pour déterminer lequel des deux était le plus idiots. Dans sa tête, c'était clair, ils l'étaient chacun autant que l'autre.

De même, en plus des liens qu'elle créait avec les deux shinigamis, elle se sentait plus proche de son frère. En effet, elle en apprenait davantage sur ses aventures, ce qu'il avait traversé. Elle remarquait également le lien étrange qui liait Rukia et son frère depuis leur rencontre. Bien qu'elle ne s'intéresse pas vraiment à ce genre de chose, elle sentait quelque chose de fort entre eux. Par contre, les deux concernés ne semblaient pas s'en rendre compte. Karin allait en parler à Yuzu, ça occuperait sa soeur et lui permettrait d'arrêter de se faire des films la concernant.

Enfin, même si les choses se passaient bien, Karin ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir une boule dans le ventre. Elle ne pouvait pas déterminer le sentiment qui s'emparait d'elle ces derniers temps. Elle n'osait pas se confier à qui que ce soit, elle ne savait pas elle-même quoi dire. Elle espérait que ça passerait.

Comme la veille et l'avant-veille, Karin arpentait les rues pour rentrer chez elle, accompagnée de Rukia et Renji. Ce soir, quand elle rentrait chez elle, elle remarqua deux présences supplémentaires dans la maison. Elle dit simplement :

« Ils sont revenus. »

« Ouais, on dirait bien. » dit Renji, enlevant ses chaussures à l'entrée.

«Bien, le conseil a enfin pris sa décision alors. » dit Rukia, rangeant ses chaussures dans l'armoire prévue à cet effet.

Les trois loustiques se rendirent donc la chambre d'Ichigo et y trouvèrent, sans surprise, le jeune homme ainsi qu'une blonde à forte poitrine et son capitaine aux cheveux d'argent.

« Yo Ichi-nii, Toshi, Rangiku. » salua la jeune Kurosaki.

Les deux shinigamis qui l'accompagnaient en firent de même.

Comme tout le monde le savait, la famille Kurosaki n'avait pas l'habitude d'être patiente. De ce fait, Karin, appuyée par Ichigo, demandèrent d'en arriver aux faits. Quelles décisions avaient été prises durant ce conseil qui avait duré plusieurs jours ?

« Allez, crachez le morceau, qui va jouer les chaperons ? » demanda Karin, blasée. En effet, elle donnait cette impression de s'être fait à la situation. Bien qu'au fond d'elle, il y avait un volcan en ébullition près à exploser.

« C'est moi. » dit simplement le capitaine Hitsugaya, à la grande surprise de l'assemblée générale.

La jeune fille se tapa le front. Évidemment, il fallait que ça arrive. Elle entendait déjà Yuzu d'ici. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait pas se mentir à elle-même. Elle était ravie à l'idée de passer plus de temps avec le jeune homme. Bien qu'ils n'aient pas beaucoup passé de temps ensemble, elle appréciait le garçon à l'allure de délinquant. Elle ressentait quelque chose, comme s'il pouvait la comprendre.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il ait fallu tant de temps pour vous nommer, Capitaine ? » demanda Rukia. En effet, si le jeune homme était pressenti comme le protecteur de Karin, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi la décision n'avait pas été prise plus rapidement, vu qu'à la base, il était déjà sur place.

« En fait, c'est le capitaine qui... » commença Rangiku, une voix pleine de sous-entendus.

Le capitaine de la dixième division la coupa instantanément, quelque peu irrité.

Rukia sourit, voilà donc. Ce n'était pas prévu qu'il soit en charge de la protection de Karin, connaissant Rangiku et vu la façon dont elle était intervenue, ça ne pouvait dire qu'une chose : Hitsugaya-taicho avait insisté pour prendre cette mission en main. Entonnant venant de lui qui semblait souvent désintéressé de tout.

Karin, elle, avait peur d'avoir compris. Malgré cela, elle n'en montra rien. Les deux autres garçons, eux, n'avaient rien compris.

Le Capitaine reprit la parole pour clarifier la situation.

« Dans un premier temps, le conseil pensait confier la protection de Karin à une unité des forces spéciales. Puis il a été jugé plus judicieux de me confier sa garde, pour rester discret. Etant donné que nous avons le même âge physiquement parlant, que nous nous sommes déjà rencontré plusieurs fois et que je connais la ville ainsi que le lycée : le conseil a jugé que j'étais la personne la plus appropriée pour ce rôle. » dit-il.

Karin était surprise, c'était la première fois qu'elle entendait Toshiro parler autant. Décidément, il y avait un côté « sérieux dans le boulot » qu'elle découvrait en lui. Elle le pensait juste rabat-joie, quand il ne voulait pas lui dire des informations, mais en fait, on sentait qu'il prenait son travail vraiment à coeur.

« Je serais donc affecté à la protection de Karin vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pendant ce temps, Matsumoto, Abarai, vous resterez sous mon commandement et continuerez à protéger la ville des attaques d'hollows. Kuchiki, tu appuieras Kurosaki dans son travail et t'occupera de garder un oeil sur Yuzu. Vous avez tous saisi votre mission ? »

Les concernés acquiesçaient. Soudain, Karin réagit à une information.

« Euh... attends une seconde, tu as bien dit 24h/24 ?! » dit la jeune fille, les yeux grands ouverts.

« Oui. J'assisterai également à tes séances d'entraînement chez Urahara. » répondit calmement le jeune homme.

« Mais... et après ? Je veux dire, quand je dormirai ? »

« Je resterai ici. » répliqua-t-il simplement.

Là, c'est Ichigo, en bon grand frère protecteur qui intervint.

« Où ça, ici ?! »

Là, Toshiro vit où voulaient en venir les deux Kurosaki et une rougeur naquit sur ses joues.

« Je veillerai depuis le toit. » dit-il, comme une justification.

« Aaaaaaaah, okay ! » dirent la soeur et le frère en choeur.

« Mais, Capitaine, le temps de réaction serait peut-être trop long en cas d'attaque. Je pense qu'il serait plus judicieux que vous restiez dans la chambre de Karin, comme le fait Rukia dans celle d'Ichigo » intervint malicieusement Rangiku.

Là, Ichigo ne pouvait rien dire : si c'était pour la protection de sa soeur et qu'en plus, on remettait en cause de la fait que Rukia dorme dans son placard, il ne pouvait rien ajouter de plus.

« Bon... Le vieux est pas là alors on en fera pas un plat... On va t'apporter un lit de la clinique. » dit Ichigo, résigné à laisser dormir un homme dans la chambre de sa petite soeur.

« Non, c'est bon, un futon suffira. »

C'était donc décidé. Toshiro serait le protecteur de Karin, il la suivrait partout. La jeune fille rougit à cette idée. Les choses prenaient décidément une tournure inattendue...


	5. La réunion du Gotei 13

Chapitre Cinq

**La réunion du Gotei 13.**

_« C'était donc décidé. Toshiro serait le protecteur de Karin, il la suivrait partout. La jeune fille rougit à cette idée. Les choses prenaient décidément une tournure inattendue... »_

C'est sur ces mots que la discussion se termina. Ichigo allait installer un futon dans la chambre de sa soeur, alors que celle-ci saluait, accompagnée de Toshiro, Matsumoto et Renji qui retournait chez. La demoiselle aux cheveux blonds était fière de son intervention, concernant le logement de son capitaine. Décidément, sans elle, il finirait seul, c'était certain. Il était si sérieux et si mature, pourtant, il était encore si inexpérimenté dans certains domaines que s'en était risible.

La jeune femme, même si elle n'en était pas sûr, ressentait que quelque chose naissait entre son ami et la soeur d'Ichigo. Déjà lors de leur première rencontre, elle avait senti un lien unique se créer entre eux. La jeune fille aux cheveux noirs était souriante mais si sérieuse à la fois. Elle était féminine tout en étant forte. Des qualités qui plaisaient sans doute à son supérieur, au fur et à mesure des années, elle le connaissait bien et se doutait bien que quelque chose était possible entre les deux « adolescents ». C'est donc totalement satisfaite qu'elle repartait chez Urahara car en plus de cette intervention, elle sentait qu'elle n'avait pas été inutile durant la réunion du Gotei 13.

**Flashback ON**

_Le capitaine et la vice-capitaine de la dixième division se dirigeaient à grands pas dans la salle de réunion réservées habituellement aux Capitaines. Matsumoto était impressionnée à l'idée d'y pénétrer et en même temps, excitée. Enfin, le moment de franchir les portes approchaient. Elle sentait que son capitaine aux cheveux blancs n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment quelle en était la raison._

_Quand ils franchirent le pas de la porte, ils purent observer que tous les capitaines étaient présents dans la pièce et les attendaient donc. Hitsugaya-taicho alla à sa place habituelle, suivi de Matsumoto qui s'installait derrière lui, un genoux au sol._

_La réunion commença avec un récapitulatif des informations récoltées durant les derniers jours passés sur terre. Toshiro fit son rapport et détailla tout ce qui s'était déroulé jusqu'à présent, sans pour autant émettre les hypothèses qu'il avait évoquées avec le capitaine-commandant._

_Ensuite, le capitaine de la douzième division prit la parole pour développer les propriétés du reiatsu retrouvé dans le corps des jeunes filles._

_Enfin, le capitaine-commandant prit la parole pour faire part de l'hypothèse concernant la personne à l'origine de ses attaques répétées._

_Là débuta la vraie discussion. Le capitaine Unohana, capitaine depuis l'instauration du Gotei 13, prit la parole pour rappeler à chacun l'histoire de la demoiselle. En effet, peu de personnes la connaissait en détails._

_Enfin, on revint sur la situation actuelle et sur les motivations de la jeune femme, son but et le moyen par lequel elle comptait y parvenir._

_Le capitaine Kyouraku prit la parole :_

_« Elle souhaite donc mettre en place le rituel interdit. »_

_Ukitake prit la parole pour expliquer en détails en quoi consistait ce rituel. Il était composé de deux phases, la première, sacrifier une personne dotée d'une grande force spirituelle selon certaines règles, la deuxième phase, sacrifier également la ville à forte concentration spirituelle. Ukitake finit son explication par ceci :_

_« Comme vous le savez tous, la ville concernée est donc la ville de Karakura. »_

_« Qui est la personne pressentie pour le sacrifice ? » demanda froidement Byakuya Kuchiki._

_Là, le coeur du capitaine de la dixième division se serra. Le capitaine-commandant répondit :_

_« Grâce à l'analyse plus approfondie des bureaux de recherche, suite à ma demande. Nous avons pu établir que le reiatsu de Kurosaki Karin était arrivé à maturité et que cette jeune fille, comme son frère, a de grandes dispositions spirituelles. Dès lors, notre intuition concernant la jeune fille s'est vérifiée. La cible de Sakura Ai est donc Karin Kurosaki. »_

_Cette révélation provoqua un hoquet de surprise dans la salle. Hitsugaya n'était pas à son aise. Décidément, la famille Kurosaki était étroitement liée à la Soul Society désormais. Matsumoto, qui observait les gens présents dans la salle, remarqua que son capitaine n'était pas dans son état normal. Elle intercepta également le regard que posait Byakuya Kuchiki sur celui-ci. Le capitaine de la sixième division n'était donc pas si insensible qu'on le disait. Il lui arrivait d'observer les autres._

_Le capitaine-commandant reprit la parole et coupa Matsumoto dans ses observations :_

_« La chambre des 46 a pris sa décision : nous prendrons soin de cette jeune fille. »_

_Là, Soi Fon prit la parole :_

_« Ne devrions-nous nous débarrasser d'elle ? » lâcha-t-elle froidement._

_Là, le capitaine Hitsugaya sentit la colère l'envahir. Sacrifier eux-même la vie de Karin ? L'air de la salle se refroidit mais aucun capitaine ne fit de remarques à ce sujet. Ils étaient tous pendus aux lèvres de leur commandant._

_« Capitaine Soi Fon, voulez-vous risquer une guerre contre Kurosaki Ichigo ? Ce jeune homme qui nous a aidé mais qui s'est fait bon nombre d'alliés parmi nous ? Ce garçon qui a réussi à changer notre monde ? »_

_La jeune femme baissa le regard et n'ajouta rien._

_Le capitaine Ukitake prit la parole :_

_« Pourquoi ne pas la transformer en shinigami ? »_

_« Ukitake-taicho, cette transformation est toujours interdite. De plus, le chambre des 46 a trouvé plus judicieux d'utiliser cette opportunité pour capturer Sakura Ai. »_

_Maintenant, un goût amer emplit la bouche du capitaine de la dixième division. Karin serait leur appât..._

_« Nous allons maintenant passer au choix des personnes qui seront chargées de surveiller Kurosaki Karin. »_

_Là, le capitaine aux cheveux d'argent se sentit étrange. Il n'avait pas encore pensé à cette possibilité que quelqu'un d'autre au Gotei 13 surveille Karin._

_Là,le capitaine Soi Fon reprit la parole :_

_« Capitaine-commandant, veuillez laisser à ma division la protection de Karin Kurosaki. » dit-elle simplement._

_Toshiro se raidit. Laisser celle qui avait proposer quelques minutes plus tôt de tuer Karin, prendre la protection de celle-ci ? Cela n'avait aucun sens._

_« Bien. Aux vues de vos connaissances et vos effectifs, cela est envisageable. De plus, il est de votre responsabilité d'observer les faits et gestes de notre ennemie. »_

_La jeune capitaine de la deuxième division se mordit les lèvres. En effet, sa division était en charge de surveiller Sakura Ai, on voyait bien que leur mission n'avait pas été menée à bien. C'était donc sa chance de se rattraper. Cette raison ne suffisait pas aux yeux du capitaine de la dixième division. Tout en lui refusait que cette mission soit attribuée à l'un de ses pairs. Elle lui revenait, il en était sûr. Alors, avec toute la contenance dont il fut capable, il prit la parole :_

_« Capitaine-commandant, veuillez laisser le soin à ma division de protéger Karin. » dit-il en un souffle, son masque de glace sur le visage. Même si ce dernier était détruit par la forme qu'il avait utilisé et la façon de le dire. En effet, ses mots trahissaient un lien avec la jeune fille, contrairement à la demande formelle qu'avait formulée Soi Fon._

_« Hitsugaya-taicho. »_

_La jeune homme redressa la tête, cela se présentait mal. Mais il était prêt, il ferait tout pour avoir cette mission et empêcher quiconque de faire du mal à la jeune fille. Certes, ils ne se parlaient pas beaucoup mais c'était son amie. Il ne la laisserait jamais aux mains de Soi Fon._

_« Il me semble que votre implication personnelle dans cette mission vous empêche d'y voir clair. Ce genre d'attribution correspond aux tâches de la deuxième division. »_

_Le capitaine de la division sentait de la colère monter en lui. Le capitaine-commandant entrouvrit un oeil et dit :_

_« Pourquoi devrions-nous vous attribuer la protection de Kurosaki Karin ? »_

_Là, le capitaine Hitsugaya réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Que pouvait-il bien dire ? Parce qu'il connaissait bien Karin ? Parce que c'était lui qui avait découvert ce qui se tramait ? Parce qu'il y tenait ? Autant de raisons qui traduisaient effectivement une trop grande implication personnelle. Les regards étaient posés sur lui, il se mordit la lèvre. Incapable de se contrôler, la température baissait presque imperceptiblement... C'est alors qu'une voix s'éleva, contre toute attente, pour lui venir en aide._

_« Capitaine-Commandant, si je puis me permettre, je pense que la proposition de mon capitaine est la plus judicieuse. En effet, nous connaissons bien la famille Kurosaki. Ce n'est pas la première fois que nous sommes envoyés à Karakura pour des missions. Nous pourrions donc continuer notre mission actuelle comme si nous n'avions rien découvert de nouveau, ce qui nous donnerait une longueur d'avance sur l'ennemi. De plus, Kurosaki Karin et mon capitaine ont tout deux le même âge, en apparence. Le fait qu'il passe du temps avec elle passerait inaperçu. Pour finir, de toutes les personnes de la Soul Society qui connaissent la famille Kurosaki, c'est celui qui connaît le mieux Karin. Il sera donc le plus approprié pour la protéger. » termina la vice-capitaine de la dixième division._

_Le capitaine-commandant acquiesçait. Il acquiesçait ?! Toshiro n'en croyait pas ses yeux._

_« Bien, aux vues de ces arguments, le Capitaine Histugaya serait en effet une bonne option. Nous allons désormais passer aux votes Chaque capitaine est invité à faire part de ses pensées et idées. »_

_Le petit capitaine fut surpris, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le capitaine-commandant agisse de cette façon. De plus, le vote était rarement utilisé._

_Les capitaines, faisant fi des l'ordre des divisions prirent un à un la parole pour confirmer les arguments qu'avaient évoqués Matsumoto et ajouter quelques idées quant à la façon de mettre un bien cette mission, l'importance qu'il soit constament avec la jeune fille le dérangea un peu. Il n'y aurait plus de place à l'intimité ou presque. Soit, s'il devait le faire, il le ferait. Le capitaine Soi Fon donna son accord, aux vues des arguments, il était clair que la présence du capitaine Hitsugaya auprès de la jeune fille passerait plus inaperçu qu'un de ses escadrons l'entourant constamment. Kenpachi ne parla pas beaucoup, il était plus intéresser à la perspective d'une grosse baston. Arriva enfin le tour de Byakuya Kuchiki. Celui-ci fixai intensément le jeune capitaine avant de marque son accord, ou son désaccord. On aurait dit qu'il était en train de faire un choix._

_« Hitsugaya-taicho sera le plus à même à mener à bien cette mission » dit-il simplement._

_« Bien, l'ensemble des capitaines a décidé à l'unanimité que Hitsugaya Toshiro serait assigné à la protection de Kurosaki Karin. Vous pouvez retourner à vos divisions. Hitsugaya-taicho, vous recevrez un ordre de mission plus détaillé dans une heure tout au plus, nous préparons le sekkaimon pour votre retour sur terre en ce moment-même._

_Les capitaines quittèrent alors la salle._

_Alors que Toshiro rejoignait sa division, suivi par Matsumoto, il fut arrêté par ... Byakuya Kuchiki ? Celui-ci le fixait encore, d'un regard qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Le capitaine de la sixième division prit la parole, tout en marchant pour rejoindre sa propre division._

_« Prenez-garde. Les sentiments peuvent être votre plus grande force comme votre plus grande faiblesse... »_

**Flashback OFF**

Cette phrase que son pair lui avait soufflée... Bien qu'il ne mesure pas encore toute l'étendue de cette véracité, Toshiro Hitsugaya repensait à la réunion et soupirait. Il n'avait eu aucun argument à avancer, sans Matsumoto, il se serait ridiculiser.

En effet, à ce moment-là, tout ce que sa tête et son corps lui criait était que c'était à lui et à personne d'autre de s'occuper de cette mission. Une attitude peut rationnelle, il le concède, mais c'était un fait. Il ne se comprenait d'ailleurs pas lui-même.

Depuis que Hinamori, sa soeur de coeur, avait souffert par sa faute, il se sentait sans cesse impuissant. Certes, il n'était pas aussi proche de Karin que de Matsumoto ou Hinamori mais il prenait les choses personnellement quand cela concernait la jeune fille.

Là, il était allongé sur le futon, dans la chambre de Karin. Il faisait nuit noire et il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir... Il entendait bien que la jeune fille ne dormait pas non plus.

« Dis Toshiro, tu en penses quoi, toi ? » demanda-t-elle à un moment.

« De ? »

La jeune fille soupirait avant de répondre : « De cette folle qui me court après. »

Le jeune homme réprima un léger sourire.

« Je pense que tu devrais dormir maintenant. » répondit-il simplement. En effet, que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Il entendit la jeune fille se retourner dans sa couverture, ils pouvaient désormais se regarder dans les yeux. Il perçut dans les yeux de la jeune fille de la peur, vite remplacée par une lueur de motivation. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire et lui dit :

« Bonne nuit Toshiro. »

« Bonne nuit Karin. » lui répondit-il.

Après quelques minutes, le petit capitaine entendait toujours le souffle désorganisé de son amie. Elle n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Il dit alors, en un souffle, sans le réaliser :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. »

Il entendit alors le souffle de la jeune fille tenter de reprendre un rythme normal. Une fois fait, la jeune fille lui murmura : « merci... » à peine perceptible.

Le jeune homme l'entendit s'endormir peu de temps après et la suivi dans son sommeil, tous ses sens en alerte.

Demain serait une autre journée.


End file.
